


pan warmed sweetness

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: Andrew and Steven are awkwardly crushing on each other in culinary arts and Adam is suffering.





	pan warmed sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted to me by @satygrovers on tumblr for my 200 follower milestone.
> 
> "For the prompt i give you a concept: high school awkward standrew of the 'oh we’re both in the same cooking class and w o a h' ."

Steven had already completed six weeks of the culinary arts class he signed up for and he wasn’t getting any better at cooking. To be fair, the first three weeks were going over food and kitchen safety. You’d think he would at least know how to make eggs without burning them. (Apparently, he had the heat too high. Apparently.) 

This week Mrs. Wench assigned kitchenette new groups and Steven got paired up with Adam and Andrew, best friends who sat in the back of the class, keeping to themselves. Andrew surprised everyone the first week of actual cooking when he turned out to be an amazing cook. His French omelette was creamy and buttery, while everyone else’s eggs came out well done or simply burned. Steven thinks Mrs. Wench almost cried when she tried it.

Not only was he a good cook, he was also unfairly handsome. His quiet nature and stoicness gave him a mysterious vibe, which made many of the girls in class (and Steven) send interested glances Andrew’s way. But that wasn’t enough to make Steven go starry eyed. 

No, that was that one time when everyone was leaving class, Adam made Andrew laugh, this bright, boisterous laugh that startled Steven, who was packing his bag, into looking up to see a genuine smile on Andrew’s face. That’s all it took. Steven stared as his internal monologue repeated  _oh shit, crapcrapcrap DON’T FALL FOR HIM,_ hands still holding his backpack open. Andrew noticed him staring and suddenly went stoic once more, eyes finding the floor before rushing out with Adam. 

And now Steven had to work with him and Adam which is a blessing, because he has a reason to talk to him, and a curse, because he has to talk to him. Andrew probably thought he was a weirdo for staring at him, he didn’t want to make it worse by trying to speak to him. But he has to.

“Hey,” he directs to Adam, who is looking over the recipe for [butternut squash and chicken chili](http://www.countryliving.com/food-drinks/recipes/a44262/butternut-squash-and-chicken-chili/) with Andrew, leaning against the counter to his left. 

“I’m Steven.”

Adam turns to look at him, a smirk on his face. “Yeah, I know.” Andrew coughs, nudging Adam with his elbow. “You’re the one who burned the eggs first week.”

Steven blushes, right hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. Yeah that was me. But don’t worry, just tell me what to do to not ruin this completely and I’ll do it. You want me to stir? I can totally do that.” 

Adam nods. Steven shuffles over to the space to Andrew’s left, offering his a short smile. “Hi.”

Andrew replies with a barely audible, “Hey.” The tips of his ears looked a little red for some reason.

“Okay,” Adam starts, “You two chop the garlic, onion, and squash. I’ll go get the ground chicken from the fridge.” 

Andrew picks up the chef’s knife and two cloves of garlic, smashing each with the flat side of the knife and chopping them finely. Steven just stupidly watches his hands move. 

“You should cut up the squash,” Andrew suggests.

“Oh! Yeah, okay. Sorry.” Steven says, shaking off his stupor and picking up the butternut squash and another chef’s knife and starts cutting into it, halfing it first.

“So, where did you learn how to cook?” He tries.

Andrew glances over to him, then back to the garlic, “Oh, um. You know. Here and there.”

Adam steps up next to the stove, placing the wrapped up ground chicken on the counter, adding, “ He learned from his grandma. He cooks food with her all the time.”

Steven was startled at the intrusion, but managed to get the knife stuck in the squash and not hurt himself. He could picture a small Andrew standing on a stool, watching and then helping his grandma cook for their family. The thought made his heart warm.

Andrew lets go of the knife, shooting a glare at Adam, whispering harshly, “Shut up!”

Steven lightly touched Andrew’s forearm with his left hand, “Hey, it’s alright, it’s really sweet. I help my sister dye her hair all the time.” He shrugs, “She loves crazy colors. I’m thinking of dyeing mine silver actually.”

Andrew looks over to him, eyebrows slightly drawn in, studying him for a breath, “You should. It would look nice.” He bit his lip, a light blush on his cheeks.

Steven felt the blush creeping on to his face as well. “Yeah?”

He nods, “Yeah.”

Adam turns the stove onto a medium heat, rolling his eyes hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ fancybois.tumblr.com!


End file.
